


One More Failure

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith's thoughts on hearing of Buffy's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Success / Failure

Faith sat emotionless while Willow told her, eyes accusing, that Buffy had died. 

 

Faith remembered Dawn, how she had briefly looked up to her, admired the rebellion.  She had been _so cool_.  She also remembered when Dawn wasn’t there.  False memories that gave her something she didn’t deserve.

 

“I thought you should know,” Willow said, getting up to leave.

 

Faith nodded.  Her blood had been needed before, but Buffy gave instead.  Faith was more than certain her blood would have worked this time as well.  They were sisters after all.

 

Willow had made her point.  It should have been her.


End file.
